Lets Create Our Own Story
by Fancy Mustache
Summary: (Set on future OFFICIAL Plot, so SPOILERS) Austin and Ally have started dating, and these are their wonderful adventures!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I am in no way associated with Austin & Ally, just a fan!**

**-SUPER SPOILERS IN THIS STORY-**

**(A/N): Hey peoplez that be readin' this jazz! Okay, enough talking like a hipster… I decided to write this because-**

**I now know the plots of the episodes up to 'Partners and Parachutes'.**

**And, I really want to write a story that revolves around the true plot.**

**So… Yes! I shall incorporate future episodes in here and give you some spoilers! :D Enjoy!**

**~A&A~ ~A&A~ ~A&A~**

**Time Period: After Chapters And Choices (So when they (A&A) are ****dating****)**

-Austin's P.O.V.

Today it has been very slow in The Sonic Boom. First Nelson came in searching for a new tuba because he broke all of his valves and his spit valve. I have no idea how he managed to do that, but it caused me to laugh in confusion none the less. Then from that time on, there was the regular flow of customers. (Way to slow for my liking.)A couple violins were bought, some bass guitars, some CD's, you know. The normal stuff music stores sell. But, the main thing I have been truly paying attention to is Ally. Today she is wearing a cute red tank top, a little frilly. She was also wearing some black skinny jeans. Lastly, she is wearing some nice white sandals. Overall- She looks pretty darn amazing! Not only do I love the way she looks on the outside, I love everything about her on the inside! I love the way her smile becomes bright and true the moment a new customer steps into the store. The way she kindly helps them with each one of their obnoxiously-obvious questions. And mainly, I love the way her eyes are always gentle and always full of knowledge. And when the clock hits six, I know it's my turn to have all of that directed on me. And its only for me to see.

"Austin! You're still here?" She questions, presently surprised. I go to her side and follow her as she starts closing shop. I can't help but chuckle, "Of course. Why would I ever leave you and your wonderful and boring workingness?" She only snickers and elbows my side playfully. "No, I'm serious! It's kinda fun watching you work!" I exclaim in a light manner. Once again, she lets out a little laugh, "Austin, that's kinda creepy. I know you're my boyfriend and all, but watching me work for hours is a little much." He laughed airily in response before commenting back, "Hey, at least I did it quietly! You didn't even know I was still there!" Ally shook her head. "That doesn't help at all. You have some serious stalker potential." Austin faked being hurt and stopped dead in his tracks. "ALLY! How could you say such a thing?" After that was said, Ally let out a smile and they both started laughing lightly.

Once they- SHE, finished with turning off the lights, Ally turned around and faced Austin, her curly, long brown and blonde tipped hair flowing behind her. "So! What should we do now?" She questioned, slightly moving to the door. He simply shrugged and held out his hand. "We could always… um…" He mumbled with a placid facial expression. Ally took his hand hesitantly and waited for him to finish. "We could write a new song, for old times' sake?" Austin said it more like a question then an answer. Ally giggled, "Old times' sake? You mean like yesterday?" Austin just looked at his feet with a grin in spite of himself. "Nah…" He answered in a calm demeanor. "What I mean is create another story. When I said song for old times' sake, I really meant write another story of us. Our first one was when we met." Austin explained, his thoughts flying to the time he was playing drums with corndogs. And apparently, so was Ally because soon after that was said, she let out a giggle. "Alright! What story should we write today, Mr. Author?" She questioned rather snarkily. Austin let out a smile and started, "How about… A new CHAPTER. And in this chapter, we will go to the beach!" He exclaimed. "Austin. If you wanted to go to the beach- you could have just told me. You didn't have to be all deep and nonsensical." And with that mentioned, they both started to laugh. "Haha, true! Come on Ally, wanna go to the beach?" He asked excitedly, swinging their hands back and forth like a dog wagging its tail. She chuckled an obliged, "Okay, let's get ready and meet back here in twenty minutes! That way it shouldn't be dark when we do." Austin happily nodded his head and quickly added, "Alright!" And moments later, they were closing the distance between them, their lips touching gently. When they both pulled apart, they gave each other a small smile. As Austin was about to leave, he quickly shouted to the turned Ally, "Oh! And don't eat supper yet! Also, bring some warm clothes!" Ally awkwardly obliged and Austin quickly ran out the doors.

~A&A~ ~A&A~ ~A&A~

**(A/N): Dang guys, sorry if that chapter was poorly written! I haven't wrote any stories or papers in a while, I'm a little rusty- I guess… Promise next chapter will be better! And longer!**

**So… uh, yeah! Austin and Ally date! Right! Next Chapter!**

**;D Stay tuned~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Me no owno Austin & Ally. Perdon mi engles!**

**And that is why I should start paying attention in Spanish Class.**

**(A/N): Thank you guys for watching, reviewing, favorite-ing… (Not even a word) And all of that stuff! Every time you do and I see that notification, I can't help but get a derpy smile on my face! And I'm sure you guys are like, "Pfft- What's so special about 4 reviews?" And I say, "Im super happy I just got one!" So please, keep it up guys! I shall try to update every day! Gawsh, im kinda rambling… OKAY! On with this wonderful whale of a story!**

**~A&A~ Oh crap im still bolding **~A&A~

**AUSTIN POV (Had to bold again anyways…)**

Once Austin arrived home, the first thing he did was dash up the stairs at full speed. As he entered the room, he whipped his head around to get a good glance at his alarm clock. 6:15, good! He had fifteen more minutes to quick get back to the Sonic Boom. He dashed to his closet and threw open the drawers, looking for his swim trunks. Being the lazy and rushed kid he was, he didn't care about being careful about his clothes, so he just threw them everywhere until his room was a messy array of boxers and socks. Finally, with a triumphant grin he held up his plain blue swim trunks that had a white knot already pre-tied onto it. He quickly slammed the drawer shut and got them on. After that, he sloppily threw on his white shirt and his blue and white varsity jacket. He was about to run out the door when he remembered that he didn't have any pants on- so he dashed back into his room and put his jeans back on. Soon, after flying down the stairs, he grabbed a nice blanket and sloppily put together some ham-sandwiches. He then placed them into some Tupper-Ware containers. And with that, he went back to the Sonic Boom to meet up Ally again.

**ALLY POV**

Ally too quickly left and headed towards her house. Luckily, hers wasn't as far away as Austin's was. So, she didn't really have to worry about running to be on time. Once she got into her room, she picked off her swim-suit from a hanger in her closet.

"Swim suit… Bathing-Costume, Swim wear… traje de baño (Lit. Suit of bathroom). Why so many names?" She asked herself, slightly confused. As an answer to her own question, she simply just shrugged. After she got her swimsuit on, she threw on her clothes she was previously wearing and brought along a black North Face jacket/sweatshirt. And then she finished by leaving the house to meet up with Austin.

**NARRATOR POV/NO MAIN POV**

Austin arrived at the Sonic Boom with about a minute to spare. "Niiice!" He thought to himself, nodding in appreciation. Soon he heard the click-clack of shoes behind him. He responded to this noise by simply just turning around. Once he did, his gaze was met by that of Ally Dawson's. A smug smile came to his face the moment he laid eyes on her. She just awkwardly looked away, knowing the light-hearted teasing was about to start.

"Miss Ally Dawson, what brings you here so late at night? Or, well, just late?" He jokingly asked, only to be punished by the glare Ally gave him. "Haha, very funny Mister Moon!" She answered, sticking out her tongue. "Hey! Don't make me snatch that from your mouth missy!" He mock-angrily snapped, pointing at her tongue. "Ewww, I don't want your hands on my tongue! They probably are covered with dangerous germs and pancake blood!" She also jokingly shot back. Austin slightly tilted his head, "Pancake blood?" He asked confused. "Y-yea… I couldn't really think of anything else…" She replied. And with that, the two broke out in laughter. Austin walked closer to Ally, and Ally continued walking towards him. "Missed ya'." Ally giggled at the cute way he said that. "Missed you too." When they finally were close enough, they went in for a hug. But, Austin's basket was in the way. So, the two blushed and did what they had to do the first time. If they couldn't hug, well…

Austin moved in slowly, closing his eyes slightly. Ally reacted by copying his movements. Before the two knew it, they were kissing. It felt perfect to them, warm, gentle, sweet… kind of like a song. And, kind of like one of the parts of their story. When they broke away, the two blushed and looked at the ground. But before a minute passed, Austin excitedly let out a sigh and swung his objects back and forth. "So! You ready for our wonderful date? That WON'T be messed up this time?" Ally snickered and looked at the objects Austin was swinging. "Of course, and, hopefully this time nothing will explode." "And no levitating chairs to ruin the moments!" Austin added. Both of them replayed everything that happened on their first date. AND, everything that went wrong. Austin snapped back and quickly shoved everything he was holding into the blanket, and in turn, into his left hand. After that, he held out his right hand- to which Ally happily took with a bright smile on her face.

**~.~.~**

Once the couple arrived at the beach, it was 6:45. Around an hour or more until it started getting dark out. "Perfect." Austin thought happily. Austin softly let go of Ally's hand and they shared a smile. Austin then turned his attention to the task at hand. He quickly whipped the blanket out, sending sand flying around the two. About three people around him gave him a look that said, "What the hell, dude?" and walked away. Austin just responded by blushing and yelling an apology. To this, Ally laughed. After he placed the blue towel, (The one from the date he wanted to use with Kera) he took the tupper-ware containers and set them down on it. Then he sat down while motioning for Ally to sit down.

"So… um, I didn't really think of anything past this point except for a few things here and there… so… what should we do?" He asked, still blushing lightly. Ally gave him a cute smile and let out a little giggle. "How about we play in the water before it gets to dark?" She offered. Austin flashed a smile and nodded, "That's a great idea!" After that, the two just sat there, both feeling faintly awkward. "Uh… Should we like, strip now?" He questioned bluntly, causing Ally to show another smile and say, "Yes Austin." And as she got up she finished, "Lets 'strip'."

After the two awkwardly shed their clothes on the blanket, looking away from each other (But both secretly glancing) they turned back around, the clothes in piles around them. While blushing, Austin secretly admired how amazing Ally looked in her purple bikini. And Ally, also blushing, admired Austin and his shirtless self. Austin slowly walked up to Ally, and Ally (confused and feeling a bit awkward) slowly backed up. Was he going to kiss her? Hug her? TOUCH HER? Before she could freak out, Austin let a super-mischievous grin appear on his facial features. Ally was about to ask what was going on, when she was interrupted by Austin running at her. Austin quickly picked her up bridal style, causing Ally to give off a surprised squeak. He then dashed off towards the ocean. "AUSTIN, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Ally yelled, laughing the whole time. Even though he heard it, he refused to answer. Soon he broke out into laughter along with her as he ran into the water. He tried running as fast and hard as he could, but the water kept on slowing him down. The water was FREEZING and yet very comfortable. When he was about four feet into the water, and Ally's back was slightly touching the surface of the water, he once again gave off a dangerous smile. Ally's laughter subdued as she understood what was going to happen. She let out a loud gasp and started yelling, "AUSTIN MONICA MOON, DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" He just remained silent and stared into her chocolate brown eyes. "LET ME GO! AUSTIN!" She started squirming. Austin let out a little chuckle. He then slowly lowered his head until it was just above Ally's. Their lips were about an inch away and Ally had stopped squirming. Instead, she was completely mesmerized by Austin's warm brown eyes. Her eyes moved from his eyes to his lips, which were turned up at the corners- making up his mischievous grin. But soon, he got lost into Ally's eyes too. They were so kind, so full of love…

Ally's gaze fixated onto Austin's lips finally, watching as his jokester smile turned more serious. Before she could move in herself, Austin rushed to close the gap. Even though it was uncomfortable for Austin to be standing while holding a teenage girl, he didn't really mind. Their kiss was to nice to break- it was perfectly full of passion and even a little bit of want. Austin deepened the kiss, as did Ally. She slightly nibbled on his lower lip playfully, causing Austin to smile into the kiss. But then before the kiss could get any better- Austin broke away, and his previous grin appeared once again. Ally was blushing and confused as Austin huskily said, "Love you." And right after those words were said- Ally felt his arms slip from under her. With her brain registering faster than she did, she took a quick intake of air. Right on time too, because right after- her vision went black because of her closing eyes and she felt really, REALLY COLD.

**~.~.~**

**(A/N): No. Ally did not just die. .**

**XD Okay! Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed reading that! Sorry if it sounded confusing in some parts… My brother is watching Peppa Pig and their British accents always fluff my mind over and I can't think straight.**

**Please Review and all that stuffz! Thank you so much for reading! I will try to update tomarrow!**


End file.
